


Logic and the dragon.

by Shadows_Angel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Angel/pseuds/Shadows_Angel
Summary: there is not going to be any songs in this, and my characrer Jack will be in this so yeah enjoy





	1. prologe

**Author's Note:**

> there is not going to be any songs in this, and my characrer Jack will be in this so yeah enjoy

"once upon a time is how most stories start but this one is not like the others this one has a twist, but this could be seen as a good story, but it could also be seen as bad, but it could be seen as a misunderstand turned around; shall we start this story now?"

"this story begins in castle were two princes, the youngest prince is married to a young prince from a land far from their own, they even have a child; but this story doesn't revolve around them no it is the oldest prince who is caught in this tale all when he called for a ball and filled it with the best looking men and women along with trinkets and clothes."

Within the grand ballroom with the bright lighting from the five chandeliers women and men both gathered in the middle of the room while the loyal servers of both princes along with the young prince and his son stud of to the side dressed in white suites lined with silver swirls. The young princes' husband isn't there for he has to go back home, to his own kingdom but that didn't mean he wouldn't come back. 

the young woman dressed in a white dress with gold swirls and dark brown hair curled and on top was a white hat that had gold feathers coming off of the top bowing behind her; they bounces as she was singing their song; alongside her was a young man he was sat playing the harpsicorn in tune to this lady's singing.

That's when lightening flashed and the doors to the balcony opened with an uproar of wind and leaves killing all but one flame of the candelabra while all the chandelier were put out the place was in almost complete darkness but the rays from the moon were soft but disappeared every so often.  
In between the wind and leaves was an old man who had a single sapphire coloured rose which seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting.  
"This unexpected guest offered the oldest Prince a bright blue rose, but to this he laughed and dismissed the old man, the princes brother pleaded with him to change his mind, but the others mind was made up.

"after dismissing the man again; the old man changed in to that of a beautiful sorcerer"

The oldest prince dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness as the bright shimmering rainbow light filled the room, all the guest had run away from what was happening in fear. the sorcerer who was kind of heart could not forgive the prince as he could see there was no love for his people within his heart.

"he transformed the prince into the very thing he promised to protect the people from. He turned him into a monster."

the sorcerer had place a similar spell on the castle and transforming anyone how lived there; but he gave the youngest prince a choice to take his child and go live with his husband or to stay and suffer like the others until his spell is broken; the younger chose to stay with his brother under one condition that was if his husband returned then he would not be able to get to the castle make him stuck waiting in time for him but not to turn him into what he will become.

And that is what the sorcerer did. Keeping his word, he waited for the prince to return; Which was a month after everything that had happened, as he was coming to be out of the woods and in the village that belong to the kingdom he was met with the sorcerer. Who told him what he had done and what he must do to him; Which the prince excepted we was no longer able to be seen by people of the village, he was told that him along with the castle would be able to be seen by someone who has a heart of gold and the person who will break the spell.


	2. chapter 1: L

"5 Years had passed, and the eldest prince had given up all hope that someone would come and break the spell but what he didn’t know could change his life forever."

The day that everything started to change was on the 19th of December as young man came out of a old renaissance styled house which was different to the others within this village as the other houses were more modern less details and stone on them, but that is what made that house the most beautiful. The man who had left this house was wearing a plain black shirt with a deep blue ascot wrapped around his neck which had lighter blue stripes on the fabric, he was wearing black lose fitting trousers along with black riding boot and within his hands was a small basket with a light purple cloth over the top.

As he exited the garden and was closing the rusting gate that moan in protest of being moved back and forth. When he turned around, he was greeted by the one person he wanted to avoid today, he is a long white haired nuisance according to our friend dressed in black as this guy always dressed in a white suit with blue trimmings and doesn’t go anywhere with out his purple hair tie that is adorned with yellow stars. His snow skin was wearing a smile that could out smile the Cheshire cat, along with his eyes blue and amber looked at our boy like he was prey to be caught.

“Logan where are you off to this fine morning?” this man had put on a sickly sweet voice as if he was mocking Logan because he doesn’t show emotion to the people in the village including him but, only his family and friends know that Logan does but he closes himself off to strangers or people he deems as a threat.

“that, Jack. Is none of your business.” Was what Logan had replied with his voice void of emotions as he looked at this whitette from the side of his eyes as he moved along to the stables that belonged to the house hold to get his horse which he named Angel who was a black horse with white hair and has saved him a few time when he would wonder and almost fall down ditches because he was so far way in a book. Some would say that the horse is like a human because it never leaves his side for anything unless Logan was inside or in town as Angel knew that there were certain boundaries that it couldn’t cross which is odd for a horse; plus Angel could be mean to people who annoy their master, and a mean horse they are. Jack has had several run-ins with this horse mainly because he has tried to sneak in to the house through the stables and Angel has thwarted him several time to the point that they can just look at Jack and he would back off sometimes.

Logan had made his way to his horse, placing the basket down next to the coal horse, then he brought over the saddle and reigns over as she let him put them on her as this horse watched the idiotic man child try to sneak over to their master, once the saddle was on it stood out from the horse as it was a light brown with little dark blue swirls this saddle as Logan picked up the blue reigns which Angel let him put on as he finish she flicked her tail to hit Logan which it did it wasn’t hard it was like a gentle tap it was their way of telling him that the wimpy snowman was still there watching him.

“Jack please if you don’t mind I have somewhere to be. Also, don’t you have something better to do with your time than following me in the shadows?” There was slight irritation in his voice as he continued doing which was just him picking the basket up from the hay covered floor, putting his boot on to the iron stirrup and hosted himself up swinging his right leg over the nightmare horse’s back seating himself properly so that he wouldn’t be uncomfortable during his long journey. While Logan was doing all this Jack was having a staring contest with Angel which unsettled him, while they were having a staring contest a older man came in, in a slight rush thought he did stop to give noodle snowman a strange look as he stared down the proud horse.

“Logan, so glad that I have caught you before you rode out; I wanted to give you your cloak back, it’s as good as new.” came the caring voice of his dad he had wavy brown hair swooped over to the right and a white top that was a bit worn down but this was his creating top along with the worn trouser and black shoes; His face had a tiny bit of . The cloak he was holding was the one that he got Logan for his birthday it was a shimmering silver that had a royal blue ribbon and a light blue sprinkling of glitter.

“Ah Dad you managed to fix it, thank you.” Was the exchange between Logan and his father as he reached for the fabric and swooped it around his shoulders and tied it down with a double bow, he then proceeded to pull the bits of the cloak that were designed to go over his shoulder in place, next was to make sure that the hood was loose and free so that he could bring it over his head in case it started raining, snowing or if it is just cold all together which it might be. While Logan was fixing his cloak the owner of the house and Logan’s dad friend who has let them stay with them entered the stable with his own cloak on which was pure white and if you hit it in the right angle it shimmers creating a rainbow.

“Logan, before you ride out remember what I told you.” His hair swung over his face and he held a gentle smile as his chocolate eyes sparkled with knowing what is really happening but is must playing along so that they don’t catch on.

“yes, Thomas I know. I will be back within two weeks if not then you can come find me, but I should be back by then.” Logan then nodded his head to Thomas he had a small gentle smile on his face and his eyes shone with pride and caring for his small but make shift family. this is what Jack is pursuing he wants to see what lies behind the mask his one love wears, though his presence for the moment is forgotten about , he takes in the fact that Thomas is dressed to leave and go somewhere even if it is in town he never goes anywhere without it; there has been speculation that he wears it inside and out, Jack is starting to believe that those whispers are true.

“im off and Jack if you follow me I’ll make sure that everyone never sees you again.” Though this was a threat there was no violence around the words they were once again monotoned towards this man child. The sparkle had vanished from his eyes and all that was left was an empty almost glossy stare. Jack moved out of the way as he didn’t want the devil horse as he would call her to harm him. As Logan skilfully trotted with Angel out of the stable and down the cobble path and through the village he waved good bye to his friends; Lilly who is a strong woman with straight black hair and a black ribbon holding it out of her eyes as she was giving motivational advise to Logan and his other friends Jon and Dodie who is the towns musician and is the first person in town to have a musical career and their own instruments. Jon is one of the most kindest people in the village but no one has gotten in his way as he unknown to those outside his friends group has a way with magic but its only influences it makes them believe that who ever it effects has come up with the idea. Their goodbyes were quick as they had discussed the day before what was going to happen so that if they didn’t see each other they knew that Logan had left.

It wasn’t long in Logan’s journey that he got to the vast forrest and he took the path towards his friend the one that only him and his dad could see. The tree‘s branches hung low just above Logan’s head creating an arch like a grand hallway with patches of the sunrays hitting the trail making it look new like it’s the first time anyone has gone this way before; even though it is a well-travelled route.

\-----

As Logan left Jack thought about how this would happen around this time of year, as his love would go to the other village to collect things for his father and the owner of the oldest house in the village.

“so, what is Logan collecting for you this time?” the way this was spoken sounded like he was accusing them of always sending out his smart love out for things that fits them and not him. While he spoke this he folded his noodle arms across his chest waiting for an answer of the two men.

“Logan is visiting his friend in another village as it is there birthday soon and he wanted to be with them, also if you are also wondering he is going to be gone for almost two weeks as he is going almost three villages over.” This was the house owners reply to this child who wants everything plus Logan wanted to do some exploring who were they to stop him also most of that sentence wasn’t all a lie Logan was going to celebrate a birthday but it was today and its not three villages over it was told because he didn’t want this snowflake man to follow him otherwise Logan’s plan would have been ruined.

“wait you let him go alone, Thomas you of all people know that there are wolves in the forrest. He could get hurt.” Shouted jack as he balled his hands as he unfolded them placing them at his side. His eyes held unknown rage for the two men, who would let his love go out on a journey on his own. This comment seemed to make Thomas scowl scrunching his face in at the ignorance of this man child to assume that the beautiful Logan who to Thomas is family since they came to this place.

“how would you know that Logan can’t take care of himself all you ever do is treat him like he’s glass, don’t you ever think that he would want more” panting he built up just enough courage to whisper. ”and for your information Logan can perfectly take care of himself, trust me, I know.”

With this said the whiteite turned around with a huff, after arguing with the village medic. Stomping his way back into the main part of the village to meet with his laky who will always cheer him up on days like today. Making his way into the big building decorated in carved wooden pillars.


End file.
